Latches carried by a door to effect secure locking are very common. They typically include a latch bolt enclosed within a housing. Many are rotationally actuated and bi-directional. This means they are actuated by either clockwise or counter-clockwise handle rotation. In a neutral or un-actuated position, the bolt is extended from the housing and precludes door opening when the bolt is engaged in a typical strike plate. Handle rotation retracts the latch bolt to disengage the bolt from the strike plate and allow the door to be opened. Typically, closing of the door imparts a force upon the bolt by the strike plate or door frame to retract the bolt without manual handle rotation being required.
Many latch mechanisms today rely on cams for actuation. This involves the generation of friction between cam body surfaces and creates wear under conditions of cyclical use. Additionally, some mechanisms require significant handle rotation (more than 45°) to retract the bolt within its housing. What is needed, therefore, is a latch mechanism which retracts the latch bolt with less than 45° rotation and eliminates frictional wear typically brought to bear upon sliding cam surfaces. The present invention offers solutions to these problems.